Black Bird
by Shelk
Summary: Rating: War. Depression. Magical torture. Pre- Harry Potter Main: Severus/Lucius/Narcissa ; Lily Evance/Bella Black; James Potter/Sirius Black


PREVIEW

"_**Professor, my mother's Patronus is a dove The same as Professors Snape`s. It`s curious, isn't it?" "Now, when I think about it, It´s not curious at all."**_

CHAPTER ONE

August rain gathered in heavy clouds; growing darker and darker with each hour.

Meanwhile inside a girl entered the hallway hurrying forward the kitchen in her Hogwarts robes; army of house elves, apologetic obstacles of bumping bodies; ordered around by a faceless voice, loud in all nine fireplaces of the house; walls themselves crumbling as structure changed, the staircase she just left behind floating apart into sections, perfectly made beds marching from the guest rooms for a walk.

Spotless kitchen; once a great mess of pots and pans without doubt the biggest of the rooms now; dark stone floors and steel details. Great wooden table displaying freshest of theirs potions. Labelling them a task for her to finish before they leave for school. A pair of floppy ears delivering her cuppa "The Prophet, Miss Evance" the house elf, Putty croaked on the pile of documents and papers on the bench. Bustling large plates with potatoes, eggs and sausage on the table, the cooker boiling water. Lily hurrying up with her task. Grimmauld Place shaking as rooms upstairs jumped, angry roar "Again!" making the elves gasp in a hymn, Putty's humming tuning in as elves sang, their magic obvious, ghostly figures glowing light blue.

The main fireplace angrily puffing and hissing; spitting out a wet tragedy; wearing nothing but a pair of boxers; long fingered hands gathering a dump bird nest of a hairdo suggesting somehow acceptable ponytail. Lily glancing up with a nod, the last of her potions snatched away and emptied with a frown; regeneration working as a slow dark glow, bleeding through the pale skin, map of deepest, oldest scars illuminated, strangling the neckline in slashes of pinks and browns, deep purple and blue holes at the base of the neck suggesting attempts to remove it. The teenager dragging his feet to the cooker; tea leaves soaked. Walls themselves buzzing when rooms upstairs settled down, foundation done.

Severus spreading the Prophet; as Lily picked up her work, each tiny bottle placed into construction on the wall, display growing alive as it secured the potions in their place; Felix Felicix golden star; neighbouring poisons and venoms. The potion cabinet a rare piece of furniture; found in early june at the Black`s attic a great joy which left them scrumming and scolding the wood for a month, adore alone hunting her down in her dreams. The joyful chemist mindlessly chewing his toast, one bony leg thrown over the other.

"Eat" Severus reached, his delicate presence brushing against the side of Lily`s conciseness, suggesting a meal. Their connection, while sometimes stunning, was something she was raised with; necessity out of need, she liked to imagine. Young girl brushing off dust from her knees, Gryffindor sign pale at her robes, turning to her eggs, the whole back spread on world news dedicated to "The Prospect"; her family have been working on for the last three months. Which meant most of them did a lot of traveling, a lot of media, a lot of drunk apparitions and fancy grown up talk. She could for some reason guess that all of it would be for nothing; isolation of the islands from the rest of the community obvious even to her, new laws forbidding home schooling forcing them to let go of Mrs Lane, her language and ethicist teacher; the classes she enjoyed since early girlhood. Severus left to babysit the households; filling her time with muggle education, he explained on his own. Making promises of Christmas holidays in France.

"Perhaps you can help me?" the flash of green in the fireplace asked, loudly.

Tea cup paused in mid-air, the boy glancing down at emerald ashes" Which bit?" he said, low and raspy. "Use your legs and walk; Lucius" the boy cut off; a loud , clanging bell sounding from the downstairs hallway the next second, sounds of people arriving; shouting and dashing. "Right-o" a woman laughed, falling through the doors first, Slytherine robes cut skin tight around the well-defined bosom; a big smooch placed on the top of the red head; Bellatrix sneaking in beside her keeper, the battle over the freshly cut egg ending in yolk all over their hands. A ball of scrabbling feet and backs rolling across the hallway; shouting about Quidish; fights between brothers roaring in the garden.

"Good…day" Mr Collins, their accountant said, rarely visiting this house on matters of their muggle business only; staring at Severus, the boy suddenly fighting an urge to drape himself into the newspaper, painfully aware of his bareness.

Bella`s firm conviction turning conversation to the pick of their school literature; the man blissfully turning to her.

"Healing well" slightly annoyed, smooth voice said, a man walking out the fireplace; large case snatched at his feet by Puttys paws. His hands casually touching the scared neck under the hair line; Severus shuddering as his hair was tugged back; jaw bone traced as half- human calculated the depth of each wound. Placing a lazy kiss on the forehead while he was at it, Lucius buttoning up his own robes, pulling them over the naked shoulders of his lover; rolling up the sleeves of formal shirt for breakfast. Long silver eyelashes almost scratching the glasses, gliding down the sharp nose, thick ritual braid of liquid silver thrown over the shoulder. Severus eyes flickering up and down with a slight shiver of his lips; Lucius grasping his left hand on a reflex, rubbing his thumb on the knuckles; embarrassing thinking habit best left alone as it is; Severus dealing with too much crazy to add a Thumper to the list.

"Er..."Mr Collins spoke loudly, uncertain whether or not he should talk "Mrs Malfoy."

"Yes" the blond leaned forward, clearing his throat "We should move our funds, the muggle crisis crashing through the shares."

"Radical capitalism" Collins explained "Their economy does rebound, but question is rather thick."

"Sev?" Lucius asked.

The boy shaking his head; Lily perking up, smiling softly.

"Thank you" Malfoy glanced over at the blushing redhead "Move half; overseas." he decided, Collins already nodding his goodbyes, elves paying his three months fee at the doors, overlooking as he carefully stepped down the old steps, his knees high; magical field throwing him up in west London; 12 Grimmauld Place changing its actual location at a wimp.

"Purebloods" the man signed, stumbling back home "Gold is the corpse of value..." Fundamentally he couldn't care less for the recommendation Ministry had against the people; each of such visits a riot against paperwork and Aurorsy raiding his funds, regardless of how many Dark Lords he helped making; the images of odd teenagers with eyes of adults something society is going to pay for, one way or another.


End file.
